1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held pump. More particularly, the invention comprises a pump having an independent source of operating power carried aboard the pump. The novel pump is therefore both portable and independent of connection to external power, and may be operated while carried by a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain household tasks entail transfer of relatively small quantities of water into or out of vessels. For example, to undertake repair and modification to major water utilizing appliances and related plumbing, it may be necessary or advantageous to remove water prior to performing the repair or modification. In some cases, water, particularly wastewater, will foul environmental surfaces. Removal of inoperative appliances and disconnection of appliances such as sinks, toilets, dishwashers, and garbage grinders is facilitated to a certain extent if standing wastewater is removed.
It may be objectionable or in some cases not feasible to remove this water by hand. The water may be filthy or contaminated, or may be nearly inaccessible for purposes of inserting a cup or other object for bailing out water. In some cases, it may be desirable to add water to a vessel rather than to remove it. For example, a suspended plant container disposed near the ceiling of a room may prove difficult to water in the absence of pressure acting on the water. There exists a need, therefore, for a pump suitable for carrying by hand and which is adapted to perform transfer of small quantities of water.
The prior art has suggested small portable pumps. An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,432, issued to Jerry R. Brooks on Sep. 17, 1957. The subject of this patent comprises a pump having an attached tether for suspending the pump during operation. Power is obtained by connection to a convenient battery, which is not part of the invention. By contrast, the present invention has a clip for mounting on the belt of the user, and incorporates an integral battery, so that the novel pump is independent of external power.
Other portable pumps are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,950, issued to Donald L. Hager et al. on Jul. 18, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,154, issued to Kuo-Neng Chen on Mar. 26, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,740, issued to Kimothy R. McCray on Nov. 29, 1994. The pumps of this group all lack integral apparatus for suspending the pump from an environmental object, and all derive power from a power cord and plug assembly. By contrast, the present invention has a clip for belt mounting, and incorporates an integral battery for power.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.